An Extraordinary Day in the Life of School Kids
by Oujdagirl
Summary: "Come with me, my uncle told me how to fight the unjust with words." Remember when you thought you knew everything? Edward and Bella test this theory. AH. AU. One-shot. Full summary inside.


**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer ©**

**Full Summary**_: "Come with me, my uncle told me how to fight the unjust with words." His words sounded true enough; I took his hand and followed him as he burst in to the classroom; grinning all the way. Remember when you thought you knew everything? Edward and Bella test this theory; they're both in primary school and they're both about to learn that apparently the teacher is always right . AH. AU._

_**My best-friend Duckies-on-A-Trampoline proof-read this chapter (go check out her story; it's awesome!)**_

**I think I made Bella and Edward slightly OOC; they're too mature, but it **_**is**_** Bella and Edward; so I decided that it wouldn't matter. XD.**

**A random story for a random idea (I'll explain the idea at the end); Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

"Ouch!" cried Mike, "Miss V! Bella kicked me; and I think I'm bleeding and I think I'm going to die, and she won't say sorry-"

"Bella! You shouldn't kick people! It's very naughty." Scolded Miss V, _Oh__snap; I was in trouble._

"But he-"

"No buts, Bella, you shouldn't kick people; you know that. Someone could get hurt. Now apologize to Mike, please.

"But-" I tried to say; if only she would listen! She cut me off.

"I've told you Isabella. No buts; now say sorry or go sit outside the classroom."

Okay; now I was annoyed, so I stomped out the room and sat on the chair outside. I hated Mike Newton he was mean.

At break; we were playing kiss-chase; I never like the game. But Jessica and Alice said it was fun. Alice left me to go play with one of the boys. I think his name was Jasper; but Tyler and Eric were calling him Casper the friendly ghost. I didn't mind that Alice left me; Jasper was getting bullied and because his sister, Rosalie, was in the older year and had break at a different time; there was no-one to help him. I would've played with them, but Alice's cousins weren't at break today, Edward was at the dentist and Emmett with Rosalie in the older class; they had break later. So there weren't enough people to play a proper game.

So I kept on playing kiss-chase with Jessica and Angela on my team and Mike and Ben on the boy's team. Jessica kept running away squealing, Angela more or less hid in corner or played tag with Ben and I was stuck with Mike. We were running all the way around the playground; darting in between people. I was running faster than him; and somehow not tripping over my own two feet. As I ducked out of the Wendy house; I felt a tug on my wrist. Shock, horror; he's caught me.

I turned around, only to become face to face with Mike; his face red, his breathing coming in pants and a large grin on his face. I felt the need to slap it off. Just as he came in to kiss me on the cheek; I realised what we were playing; _kiss-chase_. I didn't want to kiss Mike Newton! I had never gotten caught. I didn't think it would come to this; but I kicked him in the leg and sprinted out to the apple tree at the edge of the playground. I tripped as soon as I got there; glad that I had tripped later rather than sooner. If I had tripped earlier; I wouldn't have been able to kick Mike.

After checking my leg for injuries to see that I had a small graze on my left knee, I picked myself up and limped to the classroom; to hear Mike complaining to the teacher about what had happened.

So I was now sitting on a rough plastic chair, with nothing to do, a grazed knee and a new hatred for Mike; we definitely weren't friends anymore. _And it wasn't even my fault._

Just then, the door at the end of the corridor opened and in walked one of Alice's cousins, Edward, he had a strange crooked grin on his face and when he saw me, he started to run.

"Look, Bella! Isn't this awesome!" he opened his mouth wide to reveal a coloured cotton ball in his mouth; it looked like a marshmallow; but because I knew what was underneath the cotton; I looked away. Too much blood and I pretty much pass out. "But don't try to eat it," he said matter-of-factly, "because it's not a marshmallow." He grinned sheepishly; it wasn't a full grin because of the cotton ball in his mouth; but I kind of liked this grin better.

I just nodded and continued to sulk; Edward could try and cheer me up but Mike being a tattle-tale was worse.

"Hey, what's wrong? By the way; how come you're out here?" Edward sat on the floor next to me, his strange green eyes staring at me and I tried to smile; he wanted to know what happened; so I told him.

"Mike tried to kiss me; so I kicked him. So he told Miss V and now I have to stay outside and be bored. The worst part was that I fell over and my knee hurts!" I yanked up the trouser of my jeans to show him the cut; but that only made it hurt more.

Edward hissed at the graze on my knee but I was afraid to look; in case it had gotten worse; I hastily yanked the trouser leg down and saw Edward silently thinking. He suddenly looked up at me.

"That is _unjust_."

I waited for him to continue his words; when he didn't say anything I prompted him, "Unjust, what?"

Edward just looked at me strangely and I explained my answer.

"You said unjust, unjust what?"

"No, silly, unjust means unfair."

"You could've just said that," I mumbled.

"My uncle Edward told me about it; he's a lawyer. He said that people who are unjust, or unfair-"he winked at me and I giggled- "must be fought." He grinned suddenly as if an idea had just popped into his head, he stood up; pulling me up along with him, "Come with me; my uncle told me how to fight the unjust with words." His words sounded true enough; I took his hand and followed him as he burst in to the classroom; grinning all the way.

Everyone in the room looked up at us, they were all in their seats; writing in their English books. That wasn't fair; Miss V forgot about me.

"Oh sorry, Bella; I didn't realise the time. Edward; how was the dentist? Both of you come in and open your English books. You have to write a short story about your hero."

I chickened out; and tried to pull my hand free of Edward's but he wouldn't let go, he simply turned to me; grinned crookedly and turned back to Miss V, squaring his shoulders and puffing up his chest to seem taller. "Miss V; did you know that Bella was injured when you sent her outside?"

"Oh, Bella; at least you've learned your lesson now. Karma is terrible. You kicked Mike, so now you are hurt too. It's your fault." She seemed to remember she was in a class full of nine year olds and added, "Here let me have a look at it." She started to walk towards us but Edward pulled me behind him, he didn't seem happy with that answer.

"Heidi-" he sneered, "-I'd like you to apologize to Bella."

Everyone looked around; I was confused too, who was Heidi? And why did they have to apologize to me?

When Miss V took a deep breath; I realised that Heidi was her real name, _ha-ha; I know her first name!_ That was in the back of my thoughts; but I wanted to know where Edward was going with this.

"Yes, Heidi, I know your first name! I saw it on the register; now will you please apologize to Bella for sending her outside with an injury?"

"Edward; you shall sit down now. So will you Bella. Now do your work or you'll be staying in at break tomorrow," Everyone in the room gasped; she never made people miss their breaks unless it was serious.

"I will do no such thing…" Edward dropped my hand and started pacing the classroom; up and down the walkways between the desks. He picked up a long ruler and rhythmically tapped his hand with it. "Now you listen, Heidi Volturi," he began dramatically while pointing the ruler in her general direction. The students gasped. "Yes; I know your last name too! It was also on the register." He added. "I won't be sitting down and doing any work; until you apologize to Bella for possibly worsening her injury."

I wondered where Edward was learning all these fancy words; maybe he reads the thesaurus?

Miss V was quite literally fuming; her eyes were no longer to light blue they once were; they seemed to have darkened many shades and were now a deep violet; frankly it scared me. Her dark hair framed her pale face and she spat out her next words, "I'm sorry, Bella."

The class gasped once more; they would run out of breath if they didn't breathe out soon. But I was surprised too; the teacher was _actually_ apologising to a student; to me?

"Thanks Miss." I said quietly.

"Oh I'm not finished yet; I shall be talking to both your parents on open day next month. Until then you are both missing all your breaks and lunchtimes." Okay; now _that_ wasn't fair. I didn't do anything and neither did Edward! Well, he shouted at the teacher; but he was making her apologize! Edward scowled at her and then smiled at me. We didn't know what to do now. We couldn't just go back to work. It would be too awkward.

A loud ringing noise alerted me from my thoughts; fire-drill. I almost laughed. The sprinklers hadn't been set off; so there wasn't an actual fire. But someone had set off the alarms; luckily for them, nobody knew who it was. Or they would be in more trouble than we were right now.

Miss V swiftly lined us all up, Alice quickly making her way to me and Edward, with Jasper in tow. From her wide grin; I now knew who set off the alarm. "Thanks Alice!"

She simply laughed, "Don't thank me; thank Jasper." We were now outside and I looked around Alice's shoulder to see Jasper. He was tall; but he always slouched and only came up to my shoulder when he did. He smiled sleepily. "Thanks."

"'Welcome." His accent was really clear in that one word. It only made the fact that he had just moved here more obvious.

I looked around but couldn't find him, "Hey, Alice, where's your awesome cousin?"

He came up behind me, "Here; sorry about that. I didn't mean to get us in trouble."

"Thanks, Edward; Miss V- Heidi- is really mean." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek to thank him; he simply blushed and his funny-coloured hair fell in to his eyes.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett walking in our direction. Emmett walked up behind Edward and made him jump by yelling "Yo!" in to his ears. "Hey Eddie; what's up? Anything new?"

"Yep; me and Bella got detention and Jasper set off the fire alarm."

Emmett clapped Edward on the back; reminding me of my dad and his work friends, "Whoa, dude! Your class is way cooler than mine…"

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked. He simply nodded and pointed to Alice, Edward and I. Rosalie noticed that he was with friends and grinned.

"Line up in register order, please!" Shouted the head teacher; Mr Molina.

"Gotta go; little dudes; don't do anything funny while we're gone." Shouted Emmett as he ran towards his class; Rosalie simply walked after him. Obviously in no hurry to get to class; she never got in trouble.

Miss V started yelling out our names as I made my way to the back of the line, marvelling in the sunshine that never came in our boring town of Forks; practically two months without break was going to drive me mad.

* * *

Two weeks later

Detention was boring.

We had to write out the story about our hero's; the piece of work that we had missed that day. I couldn't think of a hero, I could do one of my parents, but I had written about them last year. I looked up at Edward and saw his bronze hair lying on the table; his head bent over his book and his pen working furiously. I thought of an idea for my hero and started to write.

_My hero is Edward Cullen; he helped me when I fell down and stood up for me. I am glad that he is my best-friend's cousin and he is also one of my best friends._

I couldn't think of anything else to write so I sat up and Edward threw a soft ball at my head; I grinned.

I pushed the ball and it rolled over the table and back to Edward; there was no one else in the classroom, but there wasn't much to do to keep us from boredom.

"Edwaaaard…" I droned on the last syllable.

"Whaaaat?" He mimicked me in a whiny voice.

"I'm booored…"

"Then do somethiiing…" he said as he rolled the ball back to me.** [A/B/N, OHMIIGOSH! Oudjagirl does that all the time! Ask her what she wants to eat? Her reply? Foooooood! Yah. Helpful. I know.]**

"Whaaat?"

We spent most of our breaks like this; it was boring, but it past the time.

"I don't know."

"You never know," I mumbled. I had an idea, something to talk about; "You think Heidi has calmed down yet?" We always called her that now; it was fun when people from other classes didn't know what we were talking about.

"Nope," he answered popping the 'p'. "That day was cool."

"Yeah; you got a tooth removed, we got in trouble and Jasper set off the alarm all in the same day."

"And you kissed me." Edward flashed another crooked grin at me before reaching behind him; grabbing a pillow from the quiet corner and chucking it at me. "Pillow fight!" he yelled.

"Oh no; you didn't!"

We both ran to the corner of the room; hitting each other with soft things we found on the way. I thought detention was going to be boring; but with Edward…. Eh it wasn't so bad.

* * *

**What do the people of Fanfiction think? Lolz XD**

**As I said Bella & Edward are very OOC; and did you like the evil Miss V?**

**I have now been on fanfiction for exactly five months! I know people have been on here for longer but five months of fanfictions makes me happy! :)**

**& Eid Mubarik! To anyone that celebrates it! :) :) :)**

**This idea came to me when I was sitting in IT, the idea of Edward arguing with a teacher makes me laugh; and someone in my class was also arguing with the teacher (the teacher, btw, has awesome hair! & he invented "Greytunes") but not as politely as Edward would.**

**Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Review! XD**

**V**


End file.
